The little mermaid
by CarpeDiem46231
Summary: Remake of Walt Disney's The Little Mermaid. My name's Isabella, daughter to King Triton, the King of the seven seas. And I'm a mermaid, forever stuck in this tail. But I want something more! And I have this feeling that soon, everything will change and my life will never be the same. Rated T in case, I don't know?
1. Prolouge

Okay, you guys have voted, and the winner is The Little Mermaid! So here's my remake of it in Phineas and Ferb style. And I'm going to skip some of the things in the movie that I don't think is very important, and Isabella's seafriends will be the same as in the movie because I just think it would be creepy to have Pinky as Flounder or something... And Triton will still be the King and Isabella's dad:D Well, let's begin with the story!

Isabella's POV

I look around to see if the coast is clear, if anyone sees me. But now when I think about it, who else would swim around among wreckages, everyone say it's dangerous. "Come on Flounder, let's go!" I start swimming up to the surface along with Flounder and my dear treasure-bag.

"Isabella, that was close! The shark was so close eating you!" he says with fear still written in his eyes. I on the other side, just roll mine. "Oh Flounder, you're such a coward. You have to try something new! Experience some adventures!" I exclaim as we reach the surface and start swimming to our destination. "Okay first, I'm not a coward, I'm just careful. Second, that was _not _an adventure! We almost got killed!" he says as he points down to the bottom with his fin.

I smile at him and swim a little faster, I'm just so eager to know what these things are! At last, there it is. "Hey Scuttle!" I shout to my gull-friend. He looks at me and shouts "Why, isn't it Isabella! What do you have for me today?" I swim up to his little cliff and take out a shiny stick with spikes and give it to him. "Do you know what this is?"

He examines it curiously. "Oh yeah, I know what this is. It is a dinglehopper!" he says. I look at it carefully. "What's a dinlgehopper, Scuttle?" Flounder asks. Scuttle puts the dinglehopper in his hair. "You see, humans use this to fix their hair! Just pull, spin, release and… voila!" he says as he pulls it out of his hair which is, how to describe it… big.

I take the dinglehopper. "Wow… that's really cool!" I exclaim as I take out my next thing and to be honest, I have no idea how to describe it, it has a hole in it? "And what's this?" he takes it and looks at it with big eyes. "Wow, I haven't seen one of these in ages! So rare… you see, this is a snarfblat!" he says. I gasp "What does a snarfblat do?" I ask eagerly.

"You see, back in time, when the humans just sat around a table and didn't do anything in the days, they invented this thing to create beautiful music!" he says as he blows in it and… it doesn't sound like music if I should be honest. But that's probably because there's a bunch of seagrass and foam in it. If we clean it up, I'm sure we could make some musi-... Oh no.

"Oh shoot! The party! Come on Flounder, we need to go now, father's going to kill me!" I exclaim. "The party's today?" Flounder asks surprised. I collect my things and dive into the water again with a quick goodbye to Scuttle.

My name's Isabella and I'm a mermaid, daughter to the King of the seven seas, Triton. And I'm in big trouble.

Phineas's POV

The wind in my hair, the water bobbing under the boat, a fresh summer breeze… a perfect day! "Isn't this life, Ferb?" I say to my stepbrother and the duke, Ferb. He nods and gives me thumbs up. Well, he's more of a man of action. "I can't believe how much fish we've got, too! I don't think we'll have to sail for some weeks now!" I say happily as I look around.

I pick up my pet platypus, Perry. "Hey boy, there's food for you too! What are you up to?" I say as I look into his eyes. They're just looking in different directions, unfocused. "Well, he's a platypus. They don't do much." I shrug as I put him down on the floor again.

My name's Phineas. Son of the deceased Queen Linda, brother to Princess Candace, stepson to the former Duke, Lawrence. I actually never got that, if Lawrence married my mom, shouldn't he be the King? The whole thing was kinda of weird, but it's nothing to do about it now. My stepbrother Ferb was Lawrence's son and the current duke, he's also my best friend.

Yep, I'm Prince Phineas, soon to be King Phineas of my entire kingdom. And I'm only 17 years old.

Isabella's POV

"I can't believe you did this, Isabella! You ruined the whole show by not even showing up! I'm very disappointed in you, young lady!" my father shouts at me. I look down at the ground, biting my lip. "I-I'm so sorry, father. I lost the track of time, I…" I sigh in defeat. "But it wasn't her fault! We got chased by a shark!" Flounder exclaims. My father gives him the 'couldn't come up with something better?' look.

"It's true! It was just like _rooaar nangnangnang_! And we were just like _aaahh swimswimswim_! And at last, we managed to get away from it. But then we went to that damn gull and he just explains so bad, I mean-" Flounder stops dead in his tracks and hides behind me back. I stare at him angrily.

"Gull?! You were on land again!" My father shouts. I smile a crooked, nervous smile. "N-nothing happened…" I stutter. "It doesn't matter, you are forbidden to go up there, it's dangerous!" he roars. "Very dangerous! Do you want your father to have guards watching you every hour, huh?!" father's royal advisor/composer/much more, crab Sebastian says.

I stare at him with a grumpy face. "Isabella, I don't care if nothing happened, it's humans on land! Dangerous humans! Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter stuck in some kind of painful human-trap?" he says as he cups my chin. I pull away angrily. "I'm sixteen, I'm not a child!" I shout at him. He rises from his throne with rage in his eyes "Do not use that tone with me! As long as you live in these sea, you shall follow my rules!" he shouts. I tear up as I try not to cry. I fail.

I sob as I swim away, Flounder right behind me. I hate this place, really. Rules, rules and more rules! If only I could go somewhere else, where I didn't have to obey anymore. I'm living each day down here, just waiting for a miracle… and I know that someday, my miracle will come.

Okay, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Review down here and you'll make my day! I love you all so much!:D3


	2. Part of that world

**Hi guys, i'm finally back! I know I haven't updated for a while but, I've been busy with school and actually, I've read more fanfics than I have wrote. Well, I'm back now, enjoy!**

Isabella's POV

I swam as fast as I could, away from all the jerks in the palace. Sometimes, it seems like Flounder is my only friend. And Scuttle, of course. Well, life is pretty lonely when you're a weird mermaid-princess who just wants to be on the land, along with the humans. Why can't my dad see that they're not dangerous, they're just like us?

I swim to my secret cave and push away the big stone hiding the entrance, letting Flounder slide in before I close the entrance. I sigh as I sink down on a rock, looking at my dinglehopper.

"Isabella, how are you?" asks Flounder as he eyes me worriedly. I look down at the rock. Why can't my father understand me? Why do I live in a stupid place where no one understands me? All I'm asking for is a friend! There has to be someone out there… and it's not my dad, at least.

"He just doesn't understand… I don't agree with him at all… I don't see how a world who created so much wonderful things, could be bad?"

I put the dinglehopper into my collection of similar shiny sticks and look around in my cave.

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has, everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold!_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you think, sure! She's got everything!_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty! _

_I've got whozits and whazits galore!_

I swim up to Flounder with a box.

"You want thingamabobs?"I open the box to reveal the thingamabobses. "I've got plenty!" Flounder gasps. I look down and put the box down.

"_But who cares? No big deal… I want more!_

I smile and put my head on a shelf, daydreaming myself off to the land, along with the humans.

"_I wanna be, where the people are!_

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancing! _

_Walking around on those… _what do you call them?

I grin and pull at Flounder's fins. "Oh, feet!"

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far…_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing!_

_Strolling along down a… _Now, what's the word again?

I swim up to the top of the cave, longing for the surface.

_Streeet!_

_Up where they walk, up where they run!_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun! Wanderin' free, wish I could be, part of that world!_

_What would I give, if I could live, over these waters?_

_What would I pay, to spend a day, warm in the sand?_

_Bet'cha on land, they understand! That they don't reprimand their daughters!_

_Proper women, sick of swimmin'…_

_Ready to staaand!_

_Aand I'm ready to know what the people know!_

_Ask em' my questions, and get some answers!_

_What's a fire and why does it.. _what's the word? _Buuurn!_

_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?_

I sigh as I start sink to the ground again.

_Out of the sea…_

*sigh*

_Wish I… could be_

_Part of that-... woooorld.._

I finish my song as I look down at my lap and smile. Some day- some day I will walk on those beaches. Some day I'll talk like them. Some day I'll act like them. Some day- I'll be a part of that world.


	3. The storm

**Okay, I'm pretty excited on writing again so I'm gonna write pretty much, hopefully! Enjoy and please R&amp;R! You guys know how much that means to me**

Phineas's POV

I lean onto the railing, gazing out at the big, magnificent ocean. It's so full of secrets, so mysterious… so free. I wish I could be just as free as the ocean, with not a single problem in the world. Well, not that I got so many problems at the moment either… It's just, everyone is expecting me to get married to someone soon.

I sigh as I start walking back to my birthday-party.

I mean, I'm 17? They're all right, I should! But, I can't just marry the first best girl I see… it has to be love… real love. I mean, Ferb has shown me tons of girls, but none of them seems to be the perfect girl for me… I'm not sure. But I know that she is out there, somewhere. I just gotta find her. Or who knows? Maybe she'll find me.

Isabella's POV

I take a strand of my hair and play with it, looking at the small hole in the cave-ceiling. The surface- it seems to be so close… yet it's so far away, how will I ever reach it for real, walk on it? With my own legs?

Suddenly, I hear something crash and I turn to see Sebastian falling out of a round box of some kind, glaring at me. Flounder and I exclaim at the same time: "Sebastian?!"

He walks up to me with his arms crossed. "Isabella, what is all this? Wha-what are you doing here? What is all this?!" I bite my lip and smile at him.

"Well, it's just my… collection?" his glare is suddenly replaced by a grin.

"Oh yeah, you got a collection, how wonderful!" then, his glare returns with an even crazier touch. "_What are you thinking with? If your father saw all this he would-" _I cut him off before he can continue any longer.

"Oh no please, Sebastian! He wouldn't understand! You have to promise me you won't tell him!" he looks at me, on the edge of a breakdown. He takes my hand and leads me out of the cave.

"Isabella, this is not good for you. Come on, let's get you home. We'll get you something nice to eat and you can play something on the piano…" I suddenly hear something from the surface and a bunch of colors exploding.

"What is that?" I say to no one in particular as I release from Sebastian's grip and start to swim up to the surface, prepared for a wonderful sight. I can hear Sebastian calling me in the distance and how I shouldn't go there, begging for me to stay.

But I just can't go back. It's so beautiful, mysterious, untold… I have to see what it is!

I reach the surface and tuck the hair in my face behind my ears, a big grin spreading on my face. It's just so… perfect.

There, from a boat, is a bunch of howling, crackling colors, exploding in the sky. They seem to be shot from the boat, only to explode in beautiful patterns in the sky seconds later. I've never seen anything like it!

I want to get a closer look, so I swim up to the boat, climbing onto to a piece of wood hanging out from it, sitting down. I look from a little hole onto the deck, seeing a bunch of feet dancing around. Suddenly, something big, soft and wet licks me in the face and I almost screamed out in surprise. Luckily, I prevented myself from doing it in the last second.

The thing that licked me seems to be a turquoise, furry, little, human? No, it can't be a human, it has to be a different species. Plus, if it were a human, I don't think it would have licked me in the face, the humans have a little bit more manners, I think.

"Perry! Perry, come here, boy!" I can hear someone shout. The creature lifts it head, looking in the direction where the shout came from. He starts running from me, in the direction of the shout. I follow him with my eyes until he stops and jumps at the pair of legs who belong to the voice.

My eyes travel upwards along the legs, until I stop at the face. When I do, I freeze.

No, that can't be a human either. It's an angel. He's… beautiful. Unlike any other human I've seen. That face.. it just puts me in a love-trance. It feels better than it ever has before, I feel like I'm not just walking on my own legs. I'm flying. The feeling is just unable to be described with words he's… perfect.

The man has a muscular, tall, well-shaped body. His hair is messy and as red as the sky on a beautiful sunset. His face, so rare, so beautiful. A triangle. His lips, dying to be kissed and curved into a big smile that never seems to get old. And at last, a pair of beautiful, big eyes, as deep-blue as the sea I see everyday. As beautiful as the big, free sky. As energetic as the lightning. I think I can stare into those eyes for the rest of my life.

I can feel myself automatically smile a big smile, happy to be where I am for the moment. I wouldn't want to be at any other place. Then, a man starts talking.

"Silence, please, silence! Today, we are celebrating the prince's 17th birthday! Congratulations, prince Phineas!" he motions for the perfect man, whose name seems to be Phineas. A prince. Not bad.

Phineas grins and thanks everyone. "And as a friendly gesture, I'm honored to present, your birthday gift!" says the man as a huge thing is rolled onto the deck, almost twice as tall as a human, with a cloth covering the big surprise. Phineas laughs and pats the man on the back.

"Oh Baljeet, you didn't have to do that!" Baljeet stares at Phineas. "Yes, I know. Happy birthday, prince Phineas!" they pull of the cloth to reveal a huge statue of Phineas, where he stands on a… medal, award of some kind, with a sword in his hand, looking serious.

It's a perfect gift… so dreamy… so beautiful… so.. dreamy.. I feel myself grin like an idiot, though I can't do anything about it. However, the look on Phineas's face says something else.

Phineas's POV

The gift Baljeet just got me is… hideous. A huge statue of me, and it looks like I'm more serious than Baljeet. I'm not like that, I'm relaxed and funny! Nope, this is so not me. I look at Ferb and we exchange disgusted faces.

I rub my neck as I start walking around the gift, examining it. I clear my throat. "It's… it's… it's very unusual, isn't it?" I ask Baljeet. He walks up to me, a proud look on his face.

"Yes, isn't it? I imported it myself. But I actually would have considered it a nice wedding gift, too." He eyes me with an 'as a matter of fact' look. I nudge him. "Oh, come on Baljeet, don't start with this again! I told you, I will get married, I just have to find a girl!"

I walk up to the railing and sit down on it, looking out at the sea. "She is somewhere out there… I just haven't found her yet…" Baljeet walks up to me. "Yes, your highness, but you have to find someone soon!" I smile at him.

"Trust me, when I find her, I'll know it immediately. It will just shoot through me, creating electrical sparks in my chest. Like lighting!" Then, just when I finish my sentence, I hear a thunder further out on the sea. I look at it as more thunders comes, terrified as big waves starts to hit on our ship, and the only get bigger.

"Storm! We have to get out of here!" shouts Ferb as I'm brought out of my trance. I run determined for the helm and when I reach it, I use all of my strength to turn the ship around, trying to get it out of the storm, but to no avail. The storm is already overwhelming. Suddenly, the lightning is hitting our sails and the boat catches fire.

I turn to my terrified crew. "Everyone, get into the lifeboats!" we run for the lifeboats and everyone gets into them, as we sink into the water. I look up at the boat and the big, overwhelming flames. Then, I hear chattering and I look up at the boat.

Perry is chattering, probably panicking on the burning boat. I look at him with fear in my eyes. "Perry…" _I won't lose Perry or anyone in this storm. _

I jump into the water and swim up to the boat, climbing up to the deck. It's hard running on it and I have to look out for burning logs all the time. I find Perry and lift him up, then I start run to the lifeboats again.

Suddenly, the floor is breaking and I get stuck with my foot in the floor. I try to get out, but it's hopeless. I throw Perry into the water and he swims up to a lifeboat. I try with everything I got to get out of the hole, but my foot won't get out. Then, I remember the dynamite in the basement and I gasp, realizing it will explode any minute.

I start kicking with my foot, hoping that the hole will get bigger, panic is slowly taking me over and I start screaming. Suddenly, I hear a big explosion and how a big power is blowing me in the air.

And then, everything gets dark.

Isabella's POV

The hard wind blew me off the ship and I had to swim in the water to get to the boat. I see Phineas climbing onto the boat again, and minutes later I see Perry get thrown off the ship, understanding it was Phineas who threw him. He must be stuck on the burning ship!

Suddenly, the ship explodes into pieces and I can only watch terrified. Realizing that Phineas was on the ship, I start searching the area for him. There is just so many parts, he can be stuck under anything!

Suddenly, I see the fiery red hair and his unconscious body hanging onto a piece of wood, only to seconds later sink into the ocean. I dive down into it, grabbing his body and start swim to the surface again. But his body is heavy and it's hard to carry him by myself, so it takes some time before I finally get him up. I start swimming to land with him.

Please don't let it be too late…

**Well, what did you guys think? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Under the sea

**I don't have much to say, on to the story I guess!:)**

Isabella's POV

I stare into his closed eyes, wishing with all my heart that he will open them. But he doesn't. I take a shaking breath as I turn to Scuttle.

"Is he… dead?" he looks at me with sad eyes.

"It's hard to say." He walks down to his foot and lifts it up to his ear, listening into it. He looks even sadder and eyes me with an apologetic look. "I… I can't make out a heartbeat…" I gasp as I look at him. It can't be, can it?

Then, his chest is slowly starting to rise and sink, soon turning into a steady rhythm. I light up as I gasp in delight. "Scuttle, look! He's breathing! Oh, he's so handsome…"

I tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear and examine his beautiful features, then I cup his cheek and start singing.

_What would I give, to live where you are?_

_What would I pay, to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you, smiling at me?_

The sun is slowly stepping out of the clouds, shining on us and the warm sensation is filling me with energy and hope, and I smile.

_Where would we walk, where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun? _

_Just you and me. And I could be… part of your world!_

His eyelids flutter open and he grabs my hand, smiling at me as I sing the last bit of the song. I let out a laugh of relief. But before he can rise, I hear the sound of a chattering and someone calling Phineas's name.

I hurry into the water again and swim up behind a rock, looking at him in secret. The greenhaired man runs up to him and helps him up. "Phineas, we were so worried about you, we thought you were dead! Promise me you'll never scare us like that again!"

Phineas gazes out at the sea, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "A girl… saved me. And she.. she sang! She had the most, beautiful voice!" suddenly, his eyes close and he stumbles into the greenhaired's arms. He laughs at Phineas.

"Oh Phineas, I think you've had some weird dream or something, let's go now!" as they leave, I climb onto the top of the rock, smiling like an idiot. I can hear Sebastian complaining behind me, not that I care so much for now. I'm in love.

_I don't know when…_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now!_

_Watch and you'll see…_

_Someday I'll be_

_Part of your..._

I rise as far as I can with my arms, water splashing around me, the wind blowing in my hair like some awesome cliché movie scene as I sing the last part.

_Woooorld!_

Phineas's POV

I let out a long sigh as I stare out at the great ocean, my flute in my hand. I bring it up to my mouth and start playing the melody she was singing for me. That mysterious, beautiful voice that awoke me from my near-death experience. I just can't forget it. I have to find that girl.

Isabella's POV

I pick another one of the petals on the flower, with love in my brain, heart and sight. "He loves me!" I pick another one, looking disappointed. "Hmm, he loves me not…" as I pick the last petal, I light up again. "He loves me!" I hug the petal close to my chest. "Hah, I knew it! I have to see him again!" Sebastian walks up to me.

"Isabella, please! Listen to me!" I ignore him as I continue thinking about my plan. "Scuttle knows where he lives! I just swim up to his castle and try to get his attention, then-" Sebastian cuts me off by swimming up in front of me, pointing his claw at me.

"Down here is your home! Isabella, can't you see? A life on land is dry, boring! Life under the sea is better than anything you can get up there!" I roll my eyes as I try to swim away, but Sebastian swims up in front of me again and starts singing.

_The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

He lifts my chin and looks me serious in the eyes

_But that is a big mistake_

I give him a 'really?' look as he keeps going, motioning around us

_Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor!_

_Such wonderful things around you!_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

I laugh as a couple of fishes swim up around me, my hair following them into a curl.

_Under the sea! Under the sea!_

_Darling it's better, down where it's wetter!_

_Take it from me!_

He sinks down in my lap, looking miserable

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun, they slave away!_

Then, he lightens up again and looks at me

_While we devoting, full time to floating!_

_Under the sea!_

He joins a lobster playing a catchy melody on some clams

_Down here all the fish is happy, as off through the waves they roll_

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

_They sad cause' they in a bowl_

A fish stuck in a bubble floats up to me and I look at it with a sad look, how horrible to be stuck like that! Then Sebastian swims up to me, pointing his claw in my face, I pull away surprised.

_But fish in the bowl is lucky, they in for a worser fate!_

_One day when the boss get hungry_

The bubble pops and the fish gets free, only to fall on a plate seconds later, singing and pointing on himself

_Guess who's gonna be on the plate_

Sebastian makes a scared face, singing

_Oh no!_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us_

_In fricassee!_

_We what the land-folk loves to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles, life is the bubbles!_

_Under the sea_

Some snails joins him, ecoing his voice

_(Under the sea)_

_Under the sea!_

_(Under the sea!)_

_Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here, naturally!_

_(Naturally-y-y!)_

_Even the sturgeon and the ray, they get the urge and start to play_

_We got the spirit, you got to hear it!_

_Under the sea!_

He plays another melody on some clams, before continuing

_The newt play the flute, the carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the bass, and the soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass, the chub play the tub!_

_The fluke is the duke of soul!_

_The ray, he can play_

_The ling's on the stings_

_The trout's rocking out_

_The blackfish, she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat, they know where it's at!_

_And oh that blowfish blow!_

The melody keeps on playing, but at this point I'm pretty bored out, laying on a rock, playing with some flowers. Then, Flounder swims up to me and whispers in my ear. "Come with me to the hideout, I've got a surprise!" I break out in a grin and follow him away from the music and it gets more and more quiet.

I laugh as I follow him. "But Flounder, why can't you tell me what it is already?" he smirks at me.

"You'll see! It's a surprise." I giggle and open the rock to the cave, swimming in quickly. I stop at the entrance, gasping. There, in the middle of the cave, is the statue of Phineas who sank into the ocean during the storm. I look at it, having a hard time finding the words.

"Oh, Flounder…" I attack him with a bearhug, laughing happily. "Flounder, you're the best!" I swim up to it and examine it carefully, taking in every feature carved into the statue.

"It's so much alike him, even the eyes!" I start daydreaming of the statue being Phineas for real, giggling. Suddenly, I see a shadow approaching from the shadowy entrance and I realize it's dad. I gasp loud and cover my mouth with my hands. "Dad…"

He comes into the light, a glare plastered on his face. "I think I'm doing good as the King of the seas. I make certain rules and I expect them to be obeyed!" he shouts at me, raging mad. I look around everywhere, afraid of what's going to happen.

"Dad I-" he cuts me off, screaming even louder. "Is it true you rescued a human from drowning!" I start to stutter.

"Daddy, I had to, I-I…" he puts his face in his palm. "Oh Isabella, what am I supposed to do with you? You can't just go around and save every human, you have to think clear, you-" this time it's me cutting him off.

"Daddy, I love him!" but as soon as the words leave my mouth, I realize it was the wrong thing to say, and I hide behind the statue, afraid of what's he going to do. His eyes widen and his jaw is hanging open.

"In love with a human? What have gotten into you, have you completely lost your senses! He's a human, you're a mermaid!" I glare at him, my determination and anger slowly returning.

"I don't care about that." He sighs loud in frustration.

"So help me Isabella, I have to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it!" I watch in horror as he lightens his trident, preparing to destroy everything. And I know there's nothing I can do about it.

He shoots lightning at everything, completely destroying it. I throw myself onto him, begging him to stop. Of course, he's not listening. He turns to the statue, and I gasp in horror.

"Daddy, please no! Don't do it! Please!" he ignores me completely and aims for the statue, destroying it.

I watch as the only thing I have of Phineas explodes into a hundred pieces, falling down onto the floor.

I let out a sob, before I sink down onto a rock, crying like there's no tomorrow. Inch by inch, my hope is slowly fading away.


	5. I want your voice

**Things are not looking good for our favorite mermaid now, is it? Oh god that sounded horrible, on to the story**

Isabella's POV

I cry for what feels like hours, letting my broken heart pour out along with my tears. Suddenly, I hear someone talking, in a kind of scary voice.

"Oh you poor thing, no one to trust, all your dreams gone… what a miserable life to live, isn't it?" I look up to see two eels grinning at me, looking more creepier than their voices.

I wipe my tears away, sniffling last time. "Who are you?"

"We're just simple messangers, here to inform you about someone who can help, someone who understands you. Someone who can make all your dreams come true!" I look at them in confusion, who would be able to help me with problem, if not dad?

"I- I don't understand…" they swim up to my face, grinning bigger.

"Poofenplotz is a very talented magician, she can help you get what you desire the most " I gasp in fear and whisper to them.

"The- the seawich?" they nod. I shake my head.

"No, no that wouldn't be right, leave me alone!" I bury my head into the rock again, hiding my face in my arms. I can hear them swim away.

"As you wish, it was only a suggestion." I hear them kick something to me and I look up to see one of the pieces of the broken statue. The piece of Phineas's face. This might be my only chance to get to him. I love him and I have to fight for him. If I don't take this chance, I'll regret it forever.

I turn to the eels. "Wait!" they turn around, grinning to me. "Yes?" they ask in unison. I hesitate a little before I answer. "Please, take me to her." They swim up on each side of me.

"This way, my dear." They start to swim out of the cave and I follow them, passing Flounder and Sebastian along the way. Sebastian spots me and he swims up to me. "Isabella, where are you going?" I glare at him before lifting my head, continuing swimming.

"I'm going to see Poofenplotz." He gasps behind me and swims up in front of me, holding his arms out. "No, Isabella! She's a seawich, she's awfully dangerous! You are not going there!" I push him aside.

"Well, go ahead and tell dad then. You're good at that." I can hear him calling Flounder and they follow me to Poofenplotz's hideout, far away from the palace. I look around, fear clearly written in my eyes as I swim into the cave which looks like a giant seamonster-skeleton.

I stop at the entrance, hesitating before swimming in. "H-hello?" I see something move in a dark corner, slowly coming out into the light. "Welcome, dear child. I've been expecting you." says a cackly, old voice. As she comes out into the light, my eyes widen and I can feel Sebastian and Flounder hide behind my back, shaking with fear.

The creature-or should I call it the seawich Poofenplotz- looks like a normal, old woman in her face and her arms, just that she's big. But her lower body… is an octopus's, with 8 large, black tentacles, the same black follows up around her torso, making it look a little bit like a jumpsuit with 8 legs. Creepy.

I take a deep breath before I swim further into the cave. "You, have?" she smiles, fixing her makeup in a mirror. "Yes, of course. My glassball can see everything, all the unfortunate souls out there in the sea. And you, my friend, seems to be in a lot of struggle, not being able to be who you want to be, not being able to be _with _the one you want to. But of course, I can help you get what you desire the most." I gasp loudly. Does she mean? No. It's impossible, right?

"Can you help me become a… human?" I see her smirk in the mirror, turning to me. "Sweetie, that's what I do! That's what I live for, helping unfortunate merfolk, like yourself." she turns away from me and starts singing.

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty, they weren't kidding when they called me, well a witch!_

_But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended my ways_

_Repented, seen the light and made a switch, true? Yes!_

She swims up to her big pot and starts making magic with her bare hands… unbelievable.

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed _

_And here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed!_

_Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need_

She takes up a smoke-picture of a thin, sad looking guy and a overweight sad looking girl.

_This one's longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them? Yes, indeed._

She snaps her fingers and suddenly, the woman turns into a thin, beautiful mermaid and the man into a strong, handsome guy. They suddenly look very happy as they hug each other.

_Poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron, crying "Spells Poofenplotz, please!"_

_And I help them? Yes, I do_

Suddenly, she looks sad as she continues.

_Now it's happened once or twice, somebody couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake em' cross the goals_

_Yes, I have the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint!_

_To those poor unfortunate souls!_

She puts her arm around my shoulders, leading me to the pot. "Now listen, I'll make a spell, that turns you into a human, and it will last in three days. You hear me? _Three days_. And under these three days, you have to make the prince fall in love with you. Which means, he has to kiss you. Not just any kiss though, the kiss of true love!" she makes a glowing heart of the smoke and I smile, thinking of Phineas kissing me.

Then, she makes a picture of a human running. "If he kisses you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, forever." I smile big at this, the thought of being a human for the rest of my life, along with Phineas by my side! What a dream.

Then, she makes a picture of a mermaid, and my smile disappears. "If he doesn't, you'll return to being a mermaid. And then, you belong to me!" says Poofenplotz as she grins at me. I gasp as my eyes widen.

Belong to her? Like, a slave or something? For the rest of my life? Is it worth the risk for being with my true love? Of course it is!

She grabs my face and smiles. "Have we got a deal?" I look down, thinking out loud.

"If I become human, I'll never see my father or my people again." She frowns, but it looks kinda fake.

"You're right! But, you'll have your man! Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?" she grins a toothy grin at me. I change to a determined look, without a single trace of fear. "I'll do it." She smiles, leaning over to me.

"Oh, and there is one more thing, we have to talk about payment. I can't just give you what you want without anything in return, you know." I look at her confused.

"What do you want, then? I don't have very much." She grins.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Just a little condition, you won't even miss it, certainly. You see, what I want is…" she eyes me close, looking dead serious.

".. Your voice." I gasp and put a hand over my collarbones.

"My… voice?" she smirks.

"Yes dear, that's all I want. Nothing more." I start to protest, though.

"How in the world am I supposed to communicate without my voice?!" she turns to me.

"You have your looks, your beautiful face and body, don't you? Never underestimate the importance of the bodylanguage!" she laughs as she continues singing.

_The men up there don't like a lot of pladder, they think a girl who gossips is a bore!_

_Yes on land it is preferred for ladies not to say a word and after all dear, what is idle prattle for?_

She opens a box and starts throwing in a bunch of ingredients, making the pot release exploding smoke-puffs.

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

_True gentleman avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn _

_On a lady who's withdrawn_

_It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man_

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead! Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much, just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul, it's sad! But true!_

_If you want to cross a bridge my sweet you've gotta pay the tull_

She holds up a golden paper, it looks like a contract and a pen beside it.

_Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll_

She turns to her eels and whispers something I can't hear, then she turns to me again and gestures for the pen.

_The boss is on a roll, this poor, unfortunate soul!_

I grab the pen and write my name on the contract with a determined hand. The paper rolls itself together and flies up to Poofenplotz's hand. She grabs it, and it disappears, then she turns to me with a horrible grin.

"Cawhooga manoga, come winds from the Caspian sea!"

I watch terrified as she makes movements with her hands over the pot, all the time it pops and smokes.

"Laveicho, spainiess, moleicho berayas, la voche to me!" She points on me.

"Sing to me, princess!" I bite my lip, more scared than I've ever been. Well, there's no turning back now.

I start to sing a melody my mother used to sing to me when I was a child and two green, big hands made of smoke moves towards me and a whirlpool starts spinning around me.

"Keep singing!" screams Poofenplotz as she raises her hands in the air.

I sing even louder as one of the hands tries to go down in my throat. I swim backwards, although I keep on singing. Suddenly, the hand snaps down my throat and I can feel something being pulled out of me.

I look up and see the hand holding a golden glowing egg-like thing, and it contains… my voice. The egg is ecoing of my voice and the melody I just sang. I grab my throat with my hands and hold it tightly, watching horrified as my voice goes down into a yellow seashell-necklace Poofenplotz has around her neck.

She watches in expectation as she closes the shell and the voice dies down. She starts laughing like a maniac as a big green bubble approaches me and before I can react, I'm inside it. I can feel my body change, like a tingling feeling and my tail is bubbling.

Suddenly, it feels like it's ripped apart in two pieces, but without pain. The bubble disappears and I am about to say something when I realize I can't breathe. I hold my breath, panicking as I have no idea what just happened or what I am supposed to do.

Flounder and Sebastian approaches me and grabs each of my arms, dragging me towards the surface. I desperately try to hold my breath as the surface comes closer and closer.

Suddenly, I break the waterwall and the feeling of dry air surrounds me. I throw my head back, my long hair following the gesture. Then, I fall back into the water, exhausted. Flounder and Sebastian catches me and starts pulling me towards land.

I look around. I feel different, but I'm too tired to think of it. My eyelids slowly close and the sound of the waves fades. Then, I fall asleep, and I have no idea of what just happened.

**Well, it's hard explaining everything, but hopefully I did a good job. Please, review! It would make me awfully happy! :D**


	6. I have legs?

Phineas's POV

I silently play the familiar melody on my flute. "I don't know what I am supposed to do, Perry. I've looked everywhere, where do I look now? Where could she be?" I look out towards the beach.

She can't just have disappeared just like that! This is mysterious. I just have to find that girl.

Isabella's POV

I open my eyes and my sight and consciousness is starting to come back. I'm extremely sore and tired at least.

I sigh, but no sound is coming out. Weird… I tuck some wet hair behind my ear as I lean against a rock, bringing my tail up to my stomach.

That's when I realize it. My pink tail is gone, and replaced with a pair of long, beautiful human legs. My head snaps up and my eyes turn to the size of plates.

I stare at them, not believing what's happening. Is this a dream? What happened before I fainted? I remember my dad destroying the statue of Phineas and those eels… what did they suggest?

Poofenplotz. Everything is coming back now. She gave me legs, and I gave her… my voice! Oh gosh, what have I done? But look at these legs! I have legs!

I lift one of them up in the air and wiggle my toes, a big grin breaking out on my face. Flounder and Sebastian comes up to me, Sebastian's face not exactly as happy as mine.

"Dear child, what's happened to you?! Look at you, your tail… it's gone!" I nod excitedly as I try to stand up. I take support from the rock as my shaky legs make a first try on standing. I smile when I see that they can stand up straight, but then I lose my balance and I fall back into the water.

Suddenly Scuttle comes flying down to us. "Why, look who we have here! There's something different with you, isn't it?" I nod excitedly. His eyes widen. "You've got legs, for darn's sake!" another excited nod.

Flounder looks at me as I stand up again. "Isabella's been turned into a human! And she must find Phineas and he has to kiss her, otherwise she'll become a mermaid again!" Scuttle rubs his chin.

"So that's the case, huh?" I nod. At the same time, Sebastian is panicking in a corner.

"What is the king going to say? I'll tell you what the king's going to say! He's gonna want to crush a crab, that's what he'll say! I gotta go straight to him and tell him about this!" I turn to him and lift him up, shaking my head like crazy. He can't ruin this chance for me!

"Don't shake your head like that to me, young lady! We can just go home to your dad, he'll turn you back to your mermaid-self, we'll return to Atlantica and you'll be…" he pauses when he sees my devastated look. He sighs and puts his chin in his claw. "And you'll be miserable for the rest of your life… fine, fine, I'll help you find the prince!" I light up as I kiss his cheek, putting him down onto a rock.

Scuttle flies up to something that looks like a part of some broken sail, putting it around him. "Okay Isabella, if you're going to be a human the first thing you'll have to do is to dress like one!"

I look down and I realize the only things I'm wearing are my blue sea-shells covering my chest. Lucky they didn't disappear too, then I would have been completely nude… I blush as I think of my completely bare lower part and if someone would have seen me. Luckily, I've got Scuttle to guide me.

Phineas's POV

I lean against a wall on the beach, thinking of the mysterious woman who saved my life when Perry starts chattering like crazy, running towards a big rock far away. "Perry, where are you going?" I run after him. What's gotten into him now?

I stop by the rock and where Perry is. "There you are boy! Why did you run away like that?" Perry turns to look at the rock and I turn my gaze to it, now noticing that the rock isn't alone. There is a woman sitting on it.

The most beautiful, ravishing woman I've ever seen! She wears something that looks like an old sail and some rope, probably stranded.

She has a unique face, so beautifully and oddly shaped… and a small, cute nose along with a pair of filly, red-pink lips and big, beautiful, breathtaking eyes, as big and blue as the ocean. Her hair is as black as ebony and is long, perfectly messy and just… wow. She has long, nice legs and a body given from the gods, along with a face given from heaven.

She's… perfect.

I walk towards her, clearing my throat. "I-I'm sorry for my platypus, he's completely harmless, really!" I look at her, then I find myself lost in her eyes, like a maze I'll never find the end of. She stares at me with a look of admiration and adoration, her white teeth sparkling at me. She looks so.. familiar somehow.. I've seen her before, I'm sure!

"Have we met before?" she nods excitedly. I grasp her hands and look at her. "We have? It's you, the girl I've been looking for! What's your name?" she shines up and starts moving her mouth, but not a sound comes out. She looks surprised, then as she remembers something and she puts a hand over her chest.

"What's wrong?" I ask concernedly. She points at her mouth. "You can't speak?" she shakes her head sadly. I look down, disappointed.

"Oh, you can't be who I thought you were then…" she stares at me, then she rolls her eyes and looks away.

"What, is something wrong?" she quickly turns to me and shakes her head so violently she falls off the rock, but I manage to catch her. She looks at me deeply in the eyes and clutches my shirt, not managing to stand up straight. I'm starting to get pretty worried about this girl, though. Who is she? Where did she come from?

"Wow, you've really been through something, haven't you? It's okay, I'll help you, come on!" I grab her gently around her hips and starts leading her towards my castle. "So, where do you come from?" she smiles and points out to the sea. Wow, she must live far away…"

"Beyond the sea? Wow, you must have travelled far!" she sighs and shakes her head. I laugh. "Okay, I don't get anything, I know, but this whole thing is kind of confusing." She smiles sympathetically and nods.

"Don't worry, you're safe in my castle, I promise. Here it is!" I point to my big, white castle beside the ocean. She smiles big and looks at me, motioning for me to move faster as she tries to run. I laugh as she drags me along.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" we make our way up the stairs and I open the big doors, leading her in.

Isabella's POV

The castle is so beautiful! There is just a bunch of human stuff here, I've never seen anything like it! Like a dream coming true…

"Gretchen!" Phineas calls on a girl who seems to be around my age, with brown-red hair and glasses. She wears an orange skirt along with a light-brown shirt and an apron over it.

"Yes, your highness?" Phineas gives her a look.

"Gretchen, call me Phineas, okay? We're friends, right? I found this girl on the beach and she seems to be lost, far away from home, probably a shipwreck. Can you take care of her, then she is welcome to have dinner with me. You must be starving, right?" he turns to me and as a respond, my stomach growls.

I smile and nod. Gretchen takes my hand. "Dear God, a shipwreck? So far away from home, you must be so scared!" I smile brightly and shake my head. She looks at me confusingly. "You're… not? Okay then. Let's go and fill up a bath for you, sweetie." I nod and let go of Phineas, waving to him.

He waves back, smiling goofy. I giggle without a noise as Gretchen leads me into a big room with a huge bowl in the middle, decorated with golden patterns. Gretchen walks up to it and starts filling it with water, then she walks up to me.

"Okay, let's get you into this bath! Aand.. we'll get this thing washed up!" she pulls at my 'dress'. I smile as I untie the ropes and the sail falls to the floor. Gretchen stares at my chest. "Are you wearing… seashells?" I nod as I look down at them. Maybe they don't wear seashells up here…

I quickly untie them at the back and the seashells fall off too. She shrugs and leads me to the bath, which I jump into. I just got out of the water, now I'm going into it again? But this water is so warm and clean somehow.. and it's full of bubbles!

I laugh(at least I move my mouth) and take one bubble in my hand, examining it. Suddenly, it pops. I giggle as I keep on popping bubbles as Gretchen approaches me with a fluffy white fabric.

"Here you go, a nice, warm towel! Follow me and we'll pick out a nice dress for the dinner!" I stand up and take the towel from her, wrapping myself into it. Cozy! She leads me into a big room with a mirror, a big closet and a huge bed.

Gretchen walks up to the closet and pulls out a blue dress along with a big thing made out of steel. She puts the steel-thing around my hips and the dress over it, making my lower body look like a round puff.

She takes my bangs and ties them on the back of my hair with a light-blue pink bow and curls the rest of the hair. She puts in a pair of earrings in my ears, then she turns me around to the mirror.

The dress is really beautiful, actually! It's blue with puffy upper arms and tight lower arms, the dress hugging my curves and then swaying out by my legs. Along all the corners of the dress runs golden lines, plus at the meeting of the skirt and the shirt.

To finish off the look, Gretchen puts on a pair of white heels and some shiny, sticky thing on my lips. I actually look really good!

I turn to Gretchen and hug her, my way of thanking her now when my voice is gone. She laughs and hugs me back. "There, there. We gotta get you to the dinner, let's go!"


	7. A mermaid on land

Phineas's POV

I silently play the familiar melody on my flute. "I don't know what I am supposed to do, Perry. I've looked everywhere, where do I look now? Where could she be?" I look out towards the beach.

She can't just have disappeared just like that! This is mysterious. I just have to find that girl.

Isabella's POV

I open my eyes and my sight and consciousness is starting to come back. I'm extremely sore and tired at least.

I sigh, but no sound is coming out. Weird… I tuck some wet hair behind my ear as I lean against a rock, bringing my tail up to my stomach.

That's when I realize it. My pink tail is gone, and replaced with a pair of long, beautiful human legs. My head snaps up and my eyes turn to the size of plates.

I stare at them, not believing what's happening. Is this a dream? What happened before I fainted? I remember my dad destroying the statue of Phineas and those eels… what did they suggest?

Poofenplotz. Everything is coming back now. She gave me legs, and I gave her… my voice! Oh gosh, what have I done? But look at these legs! I have legs!

I lift one of them up in the air and wiggle my toes, a big grin breaking out on my face. Flounder and Sebastian comes up to me, Sebastian's face not exactly as happy as mine.

"Dear child, what's happened to you?! Look at you, your tail… it's gone!" I nod excitedly as I try to stand up. I take support from the rock as my shaky legs make a first try on standing. I smile when I see that they can stand up straight, but then I lose my balance and I fall back into the water.

Suddenly Scuttle comes flying down to us. "Why, look who we have here! There's something different with you, isn't it?" I nod excitedly. His eyes widen. "You've got legs, for darn's sake!" another excited nod.

Flounder looks at me as I stand up again. "Isabella's been turned into a human! And she must find Phineas and he has to kiss her, otherwise she'll become a mermaid again!" Scuttle rubs his chin.

"So that's the case, huh?" I nod. At the same time, Sebastian is panicking in a corner.

"What is the king going to say? I'll tell you what the king's going to say! He's gonna want to crush a crab, that's what he'll say! I gotta go straight to him and tell him about this!" I turn to him and lift him up, shaking my head like crazy. He can't ruin this chance for me!

"Don't shake your head like that to me, young lady! We can just go home to your dad, he'll turn you back to your mermaid-self, we'll return to Atlantica and you'll be…" he pauses when he sees my devastated look. He sighs and puts his chin in his claw. "And you'll be miserable for the rest of your life… fine, fine, I'll help you find the prince!" I light up as I kiss his cheek, putting him down onto a rock.

Scuttle flies up to something that looks like a part of some broken sail, putting it around him. "Okay Isabella, if you're going to be a human the first thing you'll have to do is to dress like one!"

I look down and I realize the only things I'm wearing are my blue sea-shells covering my chest. Lucky they didn't disappear too, then I would have been completely nude… I blush as I think of my completely bare lower part and if someone would have seen me. Luckily, I've got Scuttle to guide me.

Phineas's POV

I lean against a wall on the beach, thinking of the mysterious woman who saved my life when Perry starts chattering like crazy, running towards a big rock far away. "Perry, where are you going?" I run after him. What's gotten into him now?

I stop by the rock and where Perry is. "There you are boy! Why did you run away like that?" Perry turns to look at the rock and I turn my gaze to it, now noticing that the rock isn't alone. There is a woman sitting on it.

The most beautiful, ravishing woman I've ever seen! She wears something that looks like an old sail and some rope, probably stranded.

She has a unique face, so beautifully and oddly shaped… and a small, cute nose along with a pair of filly, red-pink lips and big, beautiful, breathtaking eyes, as big and blue as the ocean. Her hair is as black as ebony and is long, perfectly messy and just… wow. She has long, nice legs and a body given from the gods, along with a face given from heaven.

She's… perfect.

I walk towards her, clearing my throat. "I-I'm sorry for my platypus, he's completely harmless, really!" I look at her, then I find myself lost in her eyes, like a maze I'll never find the end of. She stares at me with a look of admiration and adoration, her white teeth sparkling at me. She looks so.. familiar somehow.. I've seen her before, I'm sure!

"Have we met before?" she nods excitedly. I grasp her hands and look at her. "We have? It's you, the girl I've been looking for! What's your name?" she shines up and starts moving her mouth, but not a sound comes out. She looks surprised, then as she remembers something and she puts a hand over her chest.

"What's wrong?" I ask concernedly. She points at her mouth. "You can't speak?" she shakes her head sadly. I look down, disappointed.

"Oh, you can't be who I thought you were then…" she stares at me, then she rolls her eyes and looks away.

"What, is something wrong?" she quickly turns to me and shakes her head so violently she falls off the rock, but I manage to catch her. She looks at me deeply in the eyes and clutches my shirt, not managing to stand up straight. I'm starting to get pretty worried about this girl, though. Who is she? Where did she come from?

"Wow, you've really been through something, haven't you? It's okay, I'll help you, come on!" I grab her gently around her hips and starts leading her towards my castle. "So, where do you come from?" she smiles and points out to the sea. Wow, she must live far away…"

"Beyond the sea? Wow, you must have travelled far!" she sighs and shakes her head. I laugh. "Okay, I don't get anything, I know, but this whole thing is kind of confusing." She smiles sympathetically and nods.

"Don't worry, you're safe in my castle, I promise. Here it is!" I point to my big, white castle beside the ocean. She smiles big and looks at me, motioning for me to move faster as she tries to run. I laugh as she drags me along.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" we make our way up the stairs and I open the big doors, leading her in.

Isabella's POV

The castle is so beautiful! There is just a bunch of human stuff here, I've never seen anything like it! Like a dream coming true…

"Gretchen!" Phineas calls on a girl who seems to be around my age, with brown-red hair and glasses. She wears an orange skirt along with a light-brown shirt and an apron over it.

"Yes, your highness?" Phineas gives her a look.

"Gretchen, call me Phineas, okay? We're friends, right? I found this girl on the beach and she seems to be lost, far away from home, probably a shipwreck. Can you take care of her, then she is welcome to have dinner with me. You must be starving, right?" he turns to me and as a respond, my stomach growls.

I smile and nod. Gretchen takes my hand. "Dear God, a shipwreck? So far away from home, you must be so scared!" I smile brightly and shake my head. She looks at me confusingly. "You're… not? Okay then. Let's go and fill up a bath for you, sweetie." I nod and let go of Phineas, waving to him.

He waves back, smiling goofy. I giggle without a noise as Gretchen leads me into a big room with a huge bowl in the middle, decorated with golden patterns. Gretchen walks up to it and starts filling it with water, then she walks up to me.

"Okay, let's get you into this bath! Aand.. we'll get this thing washed up!" she pulls at my 'dress'. I smile as I untie the ropes and the sail falls to the floor. Gretchen stares at my chest. "Are you wearing… seashells?" I nod as I look down at them. Maybe they don't wear seashells up here…

I quickly untie them at the back and the seashells fall off too. She shrugs and leads me to the bath, which I jump into. I just got out of the water, now I'm going into it again? But this water is so warm and clean somehow.. and it's full of bubbles!

I laugh(at least I move my mouth) and take one bubble in my hand, examining it. Suddenly, it pops. I giggle as I keep on popping bubbles as Gretchen approaches me with a fluffy white fabric.

"Here you go, a nice, warm towel! Follow me and we'll pick out a nice dress for the dinner!" I stand up and take the towel from her, wrapping myself into it. Cozy! She leads me into a big room with a mirror, a big closet and a huge bed.

Gretchen walks up to the closet and pulls out a blue dress along with a big thing made out of steel. She puts the steel-thing around my hips and the dress over it, making my lower body look like a round puff.

She takes my bangs and ties them on the back of my hair with a light-blue pink bow and curls the rest of the hair. She puts in a pair of earrings in my ears, then she turns me around to the mirror.

The dress is really beautiful, actually! It's blue with puffy upper arms and tight lower arms, the dress hugging my curves and then swaying out by my legs. Along all the corners of the dress runs golden lines, plus at the meeting of the skirt and the shirt.

To finish off the look, Gretchen puts on a pair of white heels and some shiny, sticky thing on my lips. I actually look really good!

I turn to Gretchen and hug her, my way of thanking her now when my voice is gone. She laughs and hugs me back. "There, there. We gotta get you to the dinner, let's go!" she drags me into a dining-hall and by the table sit Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and an orange-haired girl with a really long neck and a beautiful green gown. She eyes me suspiciously, then she turns to Phineas.

"Hey Phineas, I think your guest is here." Phineas stops talking to Baljeet and turns to me, smiling brightly with a beautiful spark in his eyes.

"Wow… you look beautiful! Really, you look ravishing!" he says, enthusiasm clearly running through his voice. I look down and smile, then I look up at him through my eyelashes and bat them.

He protrudes the chair for me and I sit down, looking around in the big room. "So, this is the girl who came from the ocean, huh? Do you have any idea where you came from?" asks the orange-haired girl. I frown confusingly and nod, pointing out to the ocean.

She looks out at the ocean, then back at me. "Yeah, beyond the ocean, I get it. But where?" I sigh and motions with my hands to forget it. "Ookay… Phineas she's weird." Says the girl. I gape and give her the 'really?' look, then I look at Phineas.

"She's not weird, Candace! She can't speak and I think it would be pretty hard to explain things about yourself without a voice, am I right?" I smile and nod. Candace looks at me.

"Well… I guess so. Sorry, mysterious girl. I don't know your name by the way, so." I shrug apologetically and smile. There's not much to do about it, I guess.

"So, Phineas… what do you think about taking this lovely lady out for a tour in the kingdom tomorrow, what do you think?" asks Baljeet. Phineas smiles at me.

"That sounds like a great idea! What do you say?" I nod excitedly. I get to see an entire kingdom, full with humans! I'll get to see what they do all the day, what they eat, how they speak!

Phineas clasps his hands together. "Great! I mean.. I'm glad you want to." I giggle and take a bite of my chicken-leg. Food on land is actually great! Much better than plankton and seaweed, that's for sure…"

_1 hour later_

After we finished dinner, I went on to my current room, the same one I got dressed in. I crawl out of my uncomfortable dress and the weird steel-thing, then I search the closet for a comfortable thing to sleep in.

I browse through the dresses in there, and at last I find a soft, raspberry-pink fabric which looks like a sleep-gown. I pull it over my head and let it fall down, it almost reaches my feet.

I take a hairbrush and brush my hair a little, then I walk out on the balcony. The ocean-view is really pretty, I can understand why they built the castle here, really.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, the feeling of a fresh ocean-breeze spreading in me. I open my eyes again and look at the sea. It's really beautiful at the sunset…

The sea.. my home. I can't believe I'm so close to it, still I'm so far away. I miss my dad, my friends… but still, I'm so happy up here. It's like I've finally found where I belong! The sea is where I was born, where I've been raised, where I've lived my life… but it wasn't the right place for me. I've been here for less then one day, and I already feel like the emptiness in my heart is filled!

I make my way out of my room and starts seeking for the exit. The castle is so big, though, and it's hard to learn all the ways when you've only been in it for about 5 hours. Luckily for me, my room is in the hallway which leads to the stairs down to the big entry.

I make my way down the stairs, stumbling a little on the way, then I look around to make sure no one can hear me, I bet it's pretty late after all. Then I open the door as quietly as I can and slip through it, out to the fresh summer-night.

I close my eyes in delight as a chilly breeze blows on me, sending my hair flowing behind my back. This is another thing I love about land- the wind, the weather. Under the sea, the weather never changed, except maybe the water was a little bit colder in the winter. And you never felt this amazing feeling of fresh, cold air. It makes me feel so alive.

I lay down in the grass, taking in the smell of it. So different from seaweed. So different from anything I've felt before. I break out in a grin as I roll down a hill, onto the beach. I stand up again and wiggle my toes in the sand.

Sand- I've felt that before, of course. But this is so different. It's not at all like sand between your fingers. It's warmer, nicer, wonderful! It's so hard explaining it but really, it is magical.

I take one last breath before I make my way inside again. I walk up to my room and collapse onto the soft, cozy, warm bed. Sebastian comes up to me and smiles. "Dear child, where were you?" I point out to the balcony. "Outside? Doing what?" I just shrug. He shakes his head. "You're crazy, you know that? Completely hopeless." I giggle and kiss his cheek, then he curls up on one side of my pillow and pats my head.

"It's been a long day, you should rest some. Tomorrow is an important day, you have to make the prince kiss you, and to do so, you have to be irresistible!" I yawn and wave my hnd to him, motioning for him to stop talking. He chuckles. "Goodnight, child."

**Well, that was a pretty long chapter. Stay tuned for the next one!**


	8. Kiss the girl

Isabella's POV

I tap on Sebastian impatiently for him to wake up. He opens his eyes and yawns, staring at me. "What is it now? Five minutes more, please…" he murmurs and turns to the other side. I blow my bangs out of my face exasperatedly and tap him several times again, and this time he waves me off.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake! What is it?" he asks as he looks at me. I smile when he finally pays attention and lift up two dresses, one yellow and one pink. He stares at them. "What am I supposed to do?" he asks, clueless. I give him a 'really?' look and place each of the dresses before me, so he'll see which one fits the best.

He puts his head on the pillow again and closes his eyes. "Just take something, he thinks you look good in everything. You did wear a sail when he met you, remember?" Sebastian smirks amusingly. I stomp my foot on the floor and grab him around the shell and lift him up roughly.

He sighs and looks at the dresses. "Take the pink one, then. Can I sleep now?" he asks tired. I smile brightly and nod at him as I put him down, then I slip out of my night-gown and into the pink one. It has a light-pink skirt that reaches my ankles and a darker pink corset around the waist, then a shirt that's a little brighter pink than the corset. I take a pair of black heels to it and put my hair up half-up half-down in a pink bow that matches my skirt.

Today is my second day and he's taking me into town, I gotta make a good impression! Still, I'm longing to finally see what it's like on land! I get to see people's everyday routines, how they live, what they eat! It's all so unbelievable, it feels like I'm dreaming… after 16 years under the sea, I finally get my dream, plus I get to experience it with Phineas! Now, I don't think things can get much better…

I burst out of the room excitedly and start making my way down to the breakfast.

1 hour later

I look at the weird carriage we are going to ride in to town. With a iving thing with four legs tied to it, what is it? Is it dangerous? I bite my lip worriedly. Phineas must have noticed my expression, because he starts talking to me. "You have gone in a carriage before, haven't you?" he asks me. I look down and shake my head, slightly embarrassed.

He takes my hand and I look up to see his smiling face, which makes me smile back at him, the embarrassment leaving my body. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get into it, I promise you'll like it!" he says. His optimistic tone and shining face makes my worries go away quickly and I climb into the carriage.

He follows me and takes the band that is tied to the horse. I look at it curiously and slightly touch it, then I look at the horse to see if it gave any reaction. But the horse is not even turning around. I look at Phineas questionably.

He smiles and puts the band in my hands. "It's reins. It's controlling the horse to go in the directions I want it to, and how fast the horse should go and things like that." He says warmly. I give the reins back to Phineas and nods with a smile, showing him that I understand.

He smiles back at me before swaying with the reins and the horse starts walking. I look in awe as the so-called horse moves all four of his legs at the same time. Phineas laughs at my behavior. "Don't tell me you've never seen a horse before either?" he says jokingly, but honestly I don't get it. Is he joking?

I shake my head and shrug. His expression turns from joky to serious/'are you kidding me?!'-ish. "You.. haven't?"

Phineas's POV

I smile at the mysterious girl who came from the ocean yesterday. She doesn't seem to understand a single bit of our way of living. Where can she have come from, having so little experience about… everything! It's kinda cute in a way too, and how I get to learn her everything about the world is awesome!

I chuckle as she watches in awe at the horse walking. "Don't tell me you've never seen a horse before either?" I ask her on joke. She smiles brightly at me and shakes her head with a shrug. Wait, what? Has she _never _seen a horse before?

"You… haven't?" I ask her, the surprise in my voice extremely clear. She gives me a weird face, a face that says- should I have? "Well, yeah I think you actually should have seen a horse before. Horses are the kind of transport we use to get… everywhere! Where do you live that doesn't have horses? I'd really like to see that place." I ask her. I'm getting really curious about her home at this point.

She comes from the sea, can't speak, haven't seen a horse before? Where could she possibly live?

She shakes her head sadly. I cock my head to the right. "Why? I have a ship, we could easily get there!" I say. She looks out towards the sea and points to it. "Yeah, sail on the sea to your home!" I exclaim.

She closes her eyes and inhales and exhales deeply, as if to keep her calm. Then, she opens her eyes and shakes her head. She points out to the ocean again and pretends to dive. I bring my hand up to my chin and starts rubbing it. "You live near the sea and you use to dive into it?" I ask.

She gives me a blank expression, then she face-palms herself and shakes her head. I laugh loudly at her particulate answer and motions with my hands to calm down. "Okay, okay. Sign-language isn't going to get us anywhere, so I guess your home is remain a mystery for a little longer. Now, let's get into town!"

Isabella's POV

As we stop the carriage in the town, Phineas steps out and opens my door for me. I stare wide-eyed at the sight, my mouth hanging open as well. It's just like I have dreamed it would be! And so much people…

Something seems to be happening in every corner of the town, really! Over there is a small theater with living dolls, or at least I think they're alive… and look at that food-both! I run up to it and start to examine all the food. Bread, weird fruits, fish… okay that's kind of scary but I guess that's what they eat up here.

And wherever you go, music is heard from everywhere! All the kids running around playing, the animals… the sunlight! It's such a big place! And look at the houses, so different from what we have in Atlantica. These have windows with something transparent covering them, and real doors as well! And they're so cool, everything is just so magical!

I'm just… speechless… well, okay I am literally speechless, I.. can't, you know speak… but you guys know what I mean. The feeling of finally being among them is… I don't think there's a better feeling in the entire world!

Phineas walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's beautiful, right?" he says. okay, I was wrong. There is a better feeling. Being near him…

I nod eagerly at him. He chuckles and takes my hand. "I'm glad you like it. Come on, let's explore the rest of it!" he picks up his pace and starts running, bringing me with him.

Everywhere we go, I stay and admire the new things and how everything really works. There is so much from my cave up here, but they are used for completely different things than I thought…

We reach a square in the middle of the town, where a small orchestra is playing, restaura-_oh my god dancing!_

I gasp soundlessly and smile the brightest, biggest smile since I got my legs. They're actually dancing, just like they do in my music-box!

I tug eagerly at Phineas's arm and points to the dancefloor. He looks at the dancefloor, smiles big and turns to me. "Do you want to dance?" he asks. I shine up and drag him out on the dance-floor as fast as I can.

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming!" laughs Phineas. We reach the dancefloor and I look around at everyone. The thought just occurred to me- I don't have a single clue of how to dance. I look up at Phineas and cock my head slightly, then I look down at my hands.

He lifts my chin with his hand so I'm looking at him again. "Let me guess- you've never danced before either?" he smirks a knowing smirk at me. I blush and give him an apologetic crooked smile. He chuckles and takes me hands.

"It's okay, just follow me." he puts one hand on my hip then he guides my hands, one up to his right shoulder and the other one, he takes in his hand and starts leading me on the floor. At first, we're going pretty slow, just so I can get used to it.

Phineas spins me around once and I laugh soundlessly at the tingling feeling in my stomach and the sight of my beautiful legs just swaying, as well as my skirt. He grabs my waist and lifts me in the air and spins me there, too.

I know I'm smiling like crazy right now too, but his smile is priceless, and I don't know if I'm imagining it, but I think I can see love in it. True love, as well as in his eyes. And it's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, more beautiful than this world I've dreamed of since I was born.

He puts me down and just sways me to the music. I look down and bat my eyelashes with a slight blush on my cheeks. Then, I look up in his beautiful, big eyes that never seem to have left me once. He brings his hand up to brush a strand of hair out of my face.

"You're beautiful." he says to me, his eyes looking deep into mine, digging into my heart. I sink my head to the ground and look at him through my lashes seductively. I suddenly notice that we've stopped swaying, we're standing still, looking in each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity.

Suddenly, Phineas shakes his head as if he's trying to snap out of his trance and he laughs nervously. I grin awkwardly as well and take my hand off of his shoulder, but never letting go of his hand. We start walking out of the square and Phineas starts talking.

"So, would you like to take a go down to the river? We can take a ride in the rowing boat." Asks Phineas. I smile and nod at him and we start walking down to the river. The walk there is pretty awkward too, since I really can't speak. Who knew you would need your voice that much?

We step on the trail down to the river and I look down, taking in the sensation of the new kind of ground. It's soft and it seems so… naturally, as if it hasn't been built by humans. It smells naturally too. I bow down and pick it up and look at the material in my hand.

Phineas, who noticed I stopped, walks up to me and looks at my hand. He takes some of it in his hand and looks at me questionably. "Is it something wrong with the soil?" he asks. Soil… now that's something new.

I look at him and mouths 'soil', and now it's my turn to look questionably. He smiles and strainers the soil in his hands by rubbing it against them. "Soil, I guess you haven't heard of soil either, apparently. It's a natural material and an important so too. You sow things in soil, like seed and it grows to be maybe potatoes or carrots or something. It's a part of the woods too, and you always walk on soil while walking on natural trails, like this one. Well, almost always, I think. I'm not so good at explaining things to you, but I'll do my best. If you want to know about anything, just ask. Or… I guess you can't ask.. but you understand what I mean!" he let's go of the soil and keeps on walking down to the river.

I brush the soil out of my hands and run up to him as well. He walks down to a boat lying in the water and lifts me into it, then he jumps into it himself and starts to row. I look around the river, that soon becomes a lake.

I might be back in the water, but this is different from the ocean. It's so.. peaceful and small. And beautiful!

"Craaaa! Whoooaaa! Whoa-whoa-whoaaaa!" I jump at the sudden sound erupting from a nearby tree and I look up in it to search for the source of it. I see Scuttle sitting on a branch, winking at me and forming his index finger and thumb into a circle, motioning to me that he got this. He don't.

I start waving my hands frantically in front of my face to him and try to tell him to stop it. Phineas suddenly turns back to look at me and I stop immediately and grin a toothy grin at him. He stares at me for a while, then he makes a disgusted face.

"Whoa, someone should end that miserable seagull's life. He can't feel so good." He jokes. I fake a smile and put my face in my hand. Suddenly, some other birds overthrow him and he stops.

Music starts to play out of nowhere and I look around, but I can't see where it comes from. Strange… suddenly, someone starts singing to the music as well.

_There you see her, sitting here across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her_

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try_

_You wanna, kiss the girl_

My mouth falls open in horror as I spot Sebastian on a reed, singing. And he's dangerously close Phineas. Phineas turns his head to Sebastian, but Sebastian manages to get away before he can see him.

"Did you hear something?" asks Phineas, confused. I fake another too happy smile and shake my head.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and, kiss the girl_

Phineas looks into my eyes and starts to lean in, and I close my eyes and pout my lips at him, but then he backs off again and continues to row. I sigh and put my chin in my hand.

_Shalalalalala my oh my, looks like the boy's to shy, aint' gonna _

_Kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala ain't that sad, it is a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

As we approach a lagoon, Phineas finally decides to break the awkward silence.

"You know, I feel bad not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess?" he asks and I nod eagerly. He rubs his chin. "Okay let's see, is it.. Helga?" I stare at him in horror and shake my head frantically, kind of insulted that he even thought of that name. He laughs loudly and puts his hands in front of him for defending.

"Okay, okay, no! How about, Lily?" I shake my head again. Oh my, this is gonna take some time…

"Stephanie? Jessica? Mary?" oh poor boy, he's really trying here. Suddenly, he looks down in the lake, then up again. "Isabella…?" he thinks out loud for himself. I grab his hand and nod frantically. He shines up. "Isabella?" I nod again, this time a little calmer.

"Wow, that's a pretty name. Okay then, Isabella." He takes both of my hand and smiles at me as we glide into the lagoon together.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better_

_She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you've_

_Kissed the girl_

I look deeply into his blue, big eyes and smile happily at him as fishes surrounds our boat and starts circling around it in a rhythm and fireflies lights up the lagoon in a romantic light. Phineas looks back at me, smiling as big as I do, if that's possible. Sebastian's right, no freaking time will be better.

_Shalalalala don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and_

_Kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala don't stop now, don't try to hide it how, you wanna_

_Kiss the girl_

_Whoa whoa!_

_Shalalalala float along and listen to the song, the song say_

_Kiss the girl_

Phineas looks at me and starts to slowly lean in. I look at him kind of seductively through my eyelashes and slowly, I start to look up. We both start to lean in, never looking away from each other's eyes. I honestly can't, I'm stuck in his deep-blue, beautiful sapphires.

_Shalalalala music play, do what the music say, you gotta _

_Kiss the girl_

_Why don't you_

_Kiss the girl_

_Go and kiss the girl_

_Go on and!_

_Kiss the girl_

I close my eyes and pout my lips, feeling his breath on my face. Our lips are just about to meet, when the boat suddenly tips over and we fall into the water.

I fall into it with a big splash, then I shoot up from it faster than the light, gasping for breath. Not that I lost it, but it was kind of a surprise to fall in. Phineas laughs a little at the incident, but he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I got you, are you okay?" he asks worriedly. I smile a crooked smile and nod. He laughs softly and puts an arm around me. "Okay, we better get back to the castle to get you into some dry clothes, come here." He goes over to the boat and tips it over to the right side again and when he's busy with that, I turn around and scream as high as I can in frustration. Apparently, there are some perks with having no voice. You can take out your anger in screaming, but no one hears a thing.

**Okay, incredibly bad updating, I know… it's summer, I've travelled a lot the last few weeks and I haven't had time for fanfiction. I'm so sorry, but I'll try to update all of my stories more often in the future! **

**Review this please, and stay tuned for the next chapter! I love you all(except the haters):D**


	9. The breakdown

Phineas's POV

I silently play on my flute in the chilly evening-air, enjoying how the sound of the flute cuts through the silence of the night. The only other thing you can hear is the waves from the sea crashing up upon the soft sand.

I lower the flute from my mouth and looks out across the sea. I just can't help but think of the mysterious girl who saved my life… where did she come from? And where did she go? She really couldn't have gotten far, but still when I looked around me, she had vanished completely. I just can't move on before I know who she is… but Isabella, she's… she's making me feel special and the way she looks at me makes me feel like never before. She's shown me so much feelings and intelligence(well, in certain ways) without have spoken a single word! She's so curious of everything around her and loves to explore new things, just like me! Not to mention how incredibly beautiful she is… it's like she's a supernatural creature or something, her beauty sure is out of this world…

I suddenly hear the gravel crunch behind me, and I look back to see Ferb who's coming towards me. I smile relieved, I could really use his good advice right now. I turn to him and start talking.

"Hi Ferb. I could really use one of your advice-talks right now. I'm just so confused. Isabella is such a… wonderful girl! But I haven't found out about the mysterious girl who saved my life yet… I feel like, she's the girl who's meant for me. It wasn't just a coincidence. And her lovely voice… it felt like an angel sung to me!" I exclaim happily. Ferb rubs his chin and looks at me with thoughtful eyes.

"I'm sure she was as wonderful as you described her, Phineas. But the thing is, we don't even have any proof she's real. To me, it sounds like you were hallucinating or something. Or perhaps she was your guardian angel, when you were almost dying. But I'm just saying that and the theory that says she's real is just as believable. But I think you should listen to my advice when I tell you, you should let her go, and open up your eyes for what's in front of you. A sweet, wonderful, extremely beautiful girl who thinks you're incredibly special. Don't throw away a bigger diamond just because the smaller one is sparkling more. The bigger is still worth the most. It's just a diamond in the rough. I ask you to choose carefully of who's making you the most happy, Phineas." He says seriously, then he pats me on the back and leaves.

I remain on the spot I've been standing on for approximately 20 minutes now, thinking of what Ferb just told me. Is that really the best thing to do? Abandon my mysterious heroine and move on to Isabella? Ugh, when I think about it that way, it sounds horrible. Move on to Isabella? it's like I think I have two alternatives, and if the first one leaves, I can move on to the second. That's really not the right way to treat a woman.

Especially not a woman like Isabella. And maybe Ferb is right… the mysterious woman is just a woman I think I've seen! I can't choose her over someone as amazing as Isabella. Ferb is right, I just had to open up my eyes for what already was in front of me! I'm gonna talk to her, right now!

I unfreeze from my spot for the first time in 25 minutes now and walk towards the castle and Isabella's room. But just as I am about to get in the castle, I hear a mysterious, yet familiar voice singing from the beach.

I turn my head towards the sound and spot a woman, singing with that familiar voice. Where have I…

It's the voice of my heroine. Is it really her?

I walk closer towards the beach to hear her clearer and catch a glimpse of her, perhaps she looks like I remember her. She wears some kind of shell around her neck that glows in a strong, enchanting yellow.

I squint and look at her facial features. She looks… kind of like the woman I remember, but still, she doesn't. Her hair seems to be a darker shade than the beautiful girl who saved me, and her nose… it's not the same. Actually, her entire face looks kind of… wrong. It's not her…

I sigh and just as I'm about to turn around, weird, yellow smoke leaks out of her shell-necklace. I watch as the smoke moves towards me and before I can even react- it's dark.

Isabella's POV

I wake up from my pleasant dream by Scuttle who's practically screaming in my ear and shaking my hand. "Isabella, Isabella wake up! You gotta wake up now, can't be late for your own wedding!" he exclaims.

I look at him sleepily. Did he just say wedding, or am I not quite awake yet? He smiles knowingly. "Oh, don't try to act like it's nothing now, the entire town is talking about the prince who's getting married this afternoon!" he screams excitedly. He flies up in the air and waves with is wing. "Well, I'll see ya at the wedding, I've got a lot of friends to tell!" he shouts.

I look down in my lap to think for a bit.

The prince, which means Phineas, getting married? I can't be late for my own… wedding? Could it be? It has to be!

I light up, feeling happier than I've ever been in my entire life, except for when I discovered my brand new legs. What a feeling…

I practically jump up from my bed and twirl around in my room happily. I turn around to face Sebastian who's for the moment looking at me, not quite getting what's going on. I lift him up and give him a big kiss, then I run up to the mirror. I pick up the dinglehopper and brush it through my hair a couple of times, then I start to run down the hallway and on to the stairs.

I hear Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet talk down in the hall about something, but I'm not paying much attention to what it is. No, the thing that gets me out of my enchanted enamored thoughts, are the weird woman who's hand is holding Phineas's.

I stop dead in my tracks and hide behind a pillar, quietly listening to their conversation. "Oh my, Phineas. It seems like the mysterious woman you were talking about actually _is _real after all! And she is beautiful!" says Baljeet. I feel my heart skip in fear as I hear Baljeet say those words. Mysterious woman? I haven't heard him talking about a mysterious woman!

"We want to get married as soon as possible. This afternoon." Says Phineas bluntly and very emotionlessly. Now, I'm 100 percent sure my heart stopped. I pop my eyes open and stare at them with my jaw hanging down, feeling like it's hovering above the floor.

The rest of their conversation is blurry to me, since I stopped listen after that. He's… getting married? After all we've been through.. we almost _kissed _only yesterday for God's sake! This… is a nightmare. It's not happening, I haven't woken up yet!

I reach my left hand down to my right arm and pinch myself, hard. I cry out in pain, but since I have no voice, no one can hear me. Nope, this is as real as the tears already flowing down my moist, red cheeks.

I can't be here anymore, instead I run into my room and throw myself onto the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Sebastian almost screams in fear as I did everything in one motion. But after some seconds, he comes up to me.

"Isabella, dear God. What happened?" he asks. I shake my head from beneath my folded arms and point out towards the hallway. Sebastian looks out to the hallway, then back at me. "But… Scuttle said… the prince was getting married this afternoon?" he asks, not understanding what's going on. I nod sadly and look up at him with my big, tear-stained eyes.

"So why aren't you down, celebrating with them? You made it, Isabella!" he exclaims happily. I sob again and shake my head sadly. He looks at me for a while, before realization dawns on him. "It's… it's not you he's getting married to, is it?" he asks, looking as if he's almost afraid of the answer. I nod, but I'm so drained out of energy it barely can be classed as a nod.

Sebastian sighs and walks up to my head and pats it, then he lays down and strokes my hair with his claws. "I'm so sorry, child. I really thought this was gonna work." He says sadly. I nod and look out towards my window, to the sea.

I guess this is just not meant to be. I'm meant to be a mermaid for my entire life, not a human. I'm not meant for the sun, for legs, for dancing… for Phineas… I'm meant to be sad for the rest of my life, stuck as something I don't want to be, without the person I want to be with. That's just Isabella's life.

**Yay, I finally updated this story as well after, what? Two months? More? Well, I've done it now, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Before the sun sets on the third day

Isabella's POV

I watch, unable to do anything but cry, as the boat leaves the harbor. In that boat goes everything I believed in- a life on human land, Phineas and… my freedom. I was going to be free from everything- free from my tail, free from the rules, free from my controllable father. All I was ever going to have was love, laughter and dreams coming true.

Yet, here I stand. With nothing but a scattered heart and a frown on my face. I look at the sun- it's about to set any hour now. I let out a finishing sob and sink down to the ground, burying my face in my hands. I lean my back against a pole and drop my feet down in the water, waving them around a little.

I really thought this was going to work out, actually. I thought I would get the love of my life and live happily ever after. Just like fairytales should end. And as a matter of fact, I'd rather die right now than go back to the sea and live a miserable, lonely life. I don't want anything anymore. And I especially don't want to belong to Poofenplotz once I get back down there.

I look down at the sea and sigh. I could do it- I could easily just drown myself right here, right now. My problems would be out of the world. _I_ would be out of the world.

Scuttle's POV

I can't help but be so happy for Isabella. She really did it- she got her prince, her legs and the life she always wanted! She has to be so happy right now…

I suddenly see the very boat she's going to get wed on- and I hear her voice humming on some tune from a window. I fly down to the window, but I don't see what I expected to see. I see a brown-haired woman with brown eyes and pale skin- beautiful, yes, but not nearly as beautiful as Isabella.

She laughs evilly and twirls around. "And to think how stupid that little girl was, to think she could fool me! She'll see… I'll marry her prince and not only will I break her heart- but this is the easy ticket to the trident for me!" she looks into the mirror and I gasp in horror.

For the mirror is surely not showing me the reflection of a beautiful young woman- but an old, wrinkly lady with tentacles for legs. None other than Poofenplotz.

Isabella's POV

I suddenly hear a shriek and I look up towards the sky to see Scuttle flying towards out. He lands before me, panting from flying so fast. "Isabella! You've… you've got to.. got to see! I mean you've got to know! It's Poofenplotz! She's… she's witchy! And she looked into the mirror and she was not beautiful! No, no I'll tell you she wasn't! She was downright ugly!" he screams into my face.

Sebastian sighs exasperatedly and pinches Scuttle's wing with his claw, turning Scuttle's attention to him. "What in the world are you talking about? What about Poofenplotz?" he asks, as calmly as he can.

Scuttle nods violently and gasps for air out of his utter shock. "Yes, yes! Poofenplotz! I saw her on the boat, and she-she talked and she sang! With _your _voice Isabella! Don't you guys see! The maiden Phineas is marrying is Poofenplotz in disguise!" he exclaims.

I quickly get up on my feet and look out at the boat which can still be seen in the horizon, and at the sun. I sure can still see it. I still have time to fix this!

I jump into the water determinedly and start to swim towards the boat. Well, there's just one thing- I have no idea how to swim without my tail. I look at Flounder, who's been by the jetty all the time. He swims up to me and comes in under my right arm, so that I won't sink.

Sebastian spots a few barrels tied back by some rope- and he cuts the rope off with his claws, making them tumble into the water. I look at the noose and tie it around Flounder, while I grab a barrel tightly.

"Flounder, you must get Isabella to the boat as quick as you can!" Sebastian demands him. Flounder nods bravely and starts swimming. I try to help him with my legs, but it's kind of hard. I think it makes some difference, though.

I look out at the boat, pleading that it won't be too late.

**I have so much to say, that I won't say anything. I'm working on my stories, and I've come a bit on the way. You guys have been more than patient and I can't thank you enough. I promise, I will post at least one chapter on every story I'm working on soon!**


End file.
